


小兔成人礼

by zzzssll14



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzssll14/pseuds/zzzssll14





	小兔成人礼

就在几天前，RV ZOO小兔馆里有一只小兔子成功转化出人形，为了欢迎这只小兔子，RV ZOO特别举办了欢迎晚会，届时馆内的所有工作人员都会参加。  
小豹馆的姜涩琪好不容易从一群小豹幼崽中脱了身，一路跑过来才勉强没有迟到。  
晚会现场布置的很漂亮，姜涩琪想新成员肯定是个漂亮的孩子。  
“小姜饲养员，刚到吗？”松鼠馆的小完饲养员不知什么来到了姜涩琪身边，她看着姜涩琪手臂上多出的不少创可贴，忍不住说“你们家的小豹子可真磨人！”姜涩琪笑着，十分宠溺的说“还好啦”  
“你见过这只小兔子吗？”  
小完饲养员摇摇头说“没见过。但是听说这只小兔子很漂亮”  
姜涩琪随手拿了块桌上的点心放进嘴里，她开始想被自己放在馆里的几只小豹，是不是睡觉了？或者还扭在一起打架玩？  
这次的欢迎会是姜涩琪记忆中最火热的一次。兔子小姐一出现就被大家围得里三层外三层，导致姜涩琪到晚会快结束了都没见到兔子小姐的模样。罢了。姜涩琪索性来到用餐区，把每种食物都品尝了一遍。  
“为了祝贺我们小裴小姐顺利成人，我们RV ZOO决定满足我们小裴小姐一个愿望，以此表达我们对小裴小姐的欢迎”  
“好！”受邀人员们热情似火，好像将要许愿的是他们一样。  
“什么愿望都可以吗？”小裴小姐的声音软乎乎的  
“只要在我们RV ZOO能力范围内，我们都会尽量满足”主持人说“当然，小裴小姐刚转变成人形，要是现在没想好也没关系，我们可以...”主持人话没说完，小裴小姐的声音就跳了出来“我想好了！”  
“想好了？那小裴小姐就说吧！我们一定会尽量满足您的！”  
“我想要小豹馆的小姜饲养员！”  
全场唏嘘声。大家纷纷开始寻找小姜饲养员。  
姜涩琪指间的蛋糕被抢走，然后稀里糊涂的被推送到了晚会现场的中心，主持人和小裴小姐身边。  
小裴小姐可真漂亮，姜涩琪想。  
“是这位小姜饲养员吗？小裴小姐”主持人问  
“是的！”  
裴珠泫满眼欣喜的看着姜涩琪，看得大家都羡慕了  
“请问小姜饲养员现在有喜欢的人吗？”主持人笑着问，姜涩琪摇摇头“那您可不可以和我们小裴小姐试一试呢？这可是我们小裴小姐的第一个愿望”  
“这...”  
“答应她！答应她！”吃瓜群众的呐喊  
“好啦！那小姜饲养员就先送给小裴小姐啦！大家尽情玩吧！”  
主持人退出去，大家围上来向两位新人道喜。

姜涩琪万万没想到裴珠泫要住到她家去，路上裴珠泫拽着她的胳膊唱歌，心情很好。  
“那在小裴小姐找到房子前就暂时住在我家吧”姜涩琪挠着头说  
“我不想找房子”裴珠泫站在原地不走了，撇着嘴“我就想和你一起住”  
......  
姜涩琪把裴珠泫带回家，给了她一套新的洗漱用品后就让她去洗澡，她知道刚转化成人是很需要休息的。  
“我洗好了”裴珠泫站在浴室门口，头发还滴着水，敞着大片雪白的胸脯，隐隐能看见胸上的粉红。姜涩琪立马上去帮她把衣服穿好，同时用自己的毛巾把她的湿发包起来，姜涩琪皱着眉对她说“这样会感冒的”  
姜涩琪细心为裴珠泫吹了头发，打理好裴珠泫之后她自己也去浴室洗漱了。哗哗的水声加上朦胧的水汽，让姜涩琪连浴室门被打开了都不知道，直到被裴珠泫紧紧地抱住，她才惊恐的睁开眼，可是马上眼睛就被洗发乳的泡沫辣的睁不开了。  
“小裴小姐！”姜涩琪被吓坏了“你怎么进来了？”  
“我喜欢小姜饲养员”  
裴珠泫很快就被淋湿了，她索性脱下了身上的衣服。  
“小裴小姐，你不能这样”姜涩琪慌张的关掉淋浴，同时推开裴珠泫，期间她一直闭着眼睛。  
“为什么不能这样？小姜饲养员明明就喜欢我”裴珠泫十分困惑  
“我和小裴小姐才认识不到三个小时，还谈不上喜欢不喜欢...”  
“那这是什么？”  
裴珠泫一把握住姜涩琪已经立起来的腺体，并把它往自己这边拉，姜涩琪不得不往她那边靠“小裴小姐别...”  
“你分明就是喜欢我！”  
“小裴小姐你先放开我...”姜涩琪伸手去抓裴珠泫握在自己敏感处的手，却被她对着腺体狠狠的一握，姜涩琪一下子丧失反抗能力，趴到墙上喘气。  
裴珠泫被姜涩琪罩在了墙角，她开心极了，一边套弄着姜涩琪兴奋的腺体一边贴上去吻她“我喜欢小姜饲养员好久了”  
“什么？”姜涩琪大口大口的喘着气  
“我也想被小姜饲养员照顾”说着，裴珠泫靠着墙蹲了下去，她看着姜涩琪完全充血的腺体，忍不住感叹道“小姜饲养员果然和我想的一样健康”，她抱上去，用小嘴含住了腺体的顶端，并舌尖仔细的挑逗着。  
“小裴小姐别...”姜涩琪舒服的有些崩溃。  
“小姜饲养员就舒服的享受吧”  
裴珠泫把腺体包进嘴里，像吃水果糖一样舔舐，吮吸。姜涩琪的反应让裴珠泫十分欣喜，她停下来说“小姜饲养员这么敏感，是第一次吧？”，姜涩琪没有回答她，只是一把按住她的脑袋，用腺体顶开她的嘴，也不管她会不会被呛到，直直的塞进去后就快速的抽插起来。随着姜涩琪一声畅快的低吼，一股炽热的液体喷射到裴珠泫喉咙深处。  
裴珠泫咳嗽着站起来，姜涩琪喘着气问她“为什么是我？”  
“小姜饲养员长得好看，身材又好，又温柔，谁不喜欢呢？成人之前，我恨不得变成你们小豹馆的一只小豹，这样你就就可以照顾我了”裴珠泫贴到姜涩琪面前，有些忧愁的说“小姜饲养员现在喜欢我了吗？”  
这样一张脸，谁会不喜欢呢？姜涩琪点点头，说“喜欢”

姜涩琪虽然平时温顺，但她的本质还一只野兽，所以当漂亮的小兔子捧来欲望的禁果时，他的兽性自然而然的爆发了。  
她抱着裴珠泫回了房间，两人一起摔到床上。她翻身压住裴珠泫，两只手狠狠的揉着裴珠泫的两个乳房。裴珠泫舒服的呻吟起来。姜涩琪把脸埋进两个乳房之间，她仿佛闻到一股浓浓的奶香，“好香......”像是在自言自语，姜涩琪松开一只乳房，一口咬上去，裴珠泫惊叫一声“小姜饲养员，轻点”。  
裴珠泫的两只乳头被姜涩琪玩的火辣辣的。没等她反映过来，下身就被撕裂，姜涩琪野蛮的进入了。裴珠泫的确有那么一小会儿是后悔的，因为太疼了，姜涩琪那无情的硬物像是要把她拆掉一样。可是很快，巨大的痛感变成快感，姜涩琪的健壮的腺体用力的刮着她奇痒的内壁，并塞满她的身体。  
“小裴小姐”姜涩琪一边用力的抽插一边感叹道“您太美了。让我从后面试试” 姜涩琪拔出腺体，躺到床上，一把抱过裴珠泫让她平躺到自己身上  
“小裴小姐，腿分开”  
裴珠泫早已脱力，所有动作都变得缓慢，没等她自己分开，姜涩琪就掰开了她的双腿，私处完全打开，隐隐还能看见肉穴一张一合的，仿佛也在喘气。姜涩琪扶着腺体对准入口，一用力，轻松的重新进入了。  
裴珠泫躺在姜涩琪身上，身体生理性的挺起，像一张拉满的弓，姜涩琪伸出两只手臂像两条安全带一样死死地绑着裴珠泫，以使她不会掉下，同时两个手掌狠狠的揉着她的双乳。裴珠泫不停的呻吟着，私处被姜涩琪翻弄的一塌糊涂。两人的交合处浸满了爱液，姜涩琪青筋暴起的腺体每每从里面抽出就从深处拨出大量晶莹的爱体，爱液顺着姜涩琪的腺体流下，有的流到姜涩琪的大腿上，有的则直接滴落到床单上。  
“小裴小姐，床单都被你弄湿透了” 姜涩琪实话实话说  
“小姜饲养员不喜欢吗？”  
姜涩琪捏搓着裴珠泫的两颗乳头说“喜欢”同时，下体全部深插进裴珠泫身体里“一起高潮吧小裴小姐”  
“那就拜托小姜饲养员了”


End file.
